The invention concerns a device for measuring the deflection of elongate components, specifically of a beam supported on both ends, such as a support beam for the scraper blade of a paper coater or for the upper lip of a paper machine headbox.
Elongate components in various machine construction areas, specifically support beams which are preferably formed of metal, often are subject to stress by static forces, but also are subject to stresses by thermal forces due to temperature differences. The latter often lead to heavy distortions of elongate components.
The problem underlying the invention is to determine the extent of these distortions or deflections. This problem is inventionally solved by the features of the present invention in a device of the type initially cited above.